inadvertently meet up
by kaoriejung
Summary: "well, would you like to go on a date with me?" /Sampai ia tidak sadar apa yang bisa timbul jika menerima ajakan kencan seseorang secara acak, Apalagi jika itu seorang park chanyeol./"I'm kinda bad boy" / "nah, I lost in your beautiful dark eyes" /ChanBaek/shou-ai/boyxboy/some part might contain mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaorie jung presents ©**

 **INADVERYENTLY MEET UP**

 **Cast: park chanyeol x byun baekhyun/ ChanBaek**

 **Genre: shou-ai, boyxboy**

 **Comedy-romance**

 **WARNING! Some part might contain mature content.**

 **Chap 1**

" _good morning, new york_!" pria berbahu minim, berambut pink gulali menyapa sebagian dunia yang tersinarkan cahaya mentari, matanya berbinar cerah dan melengkung indah, seakan ikut tersenyum, ia menatap jejeran gedung tinggi yang amat _monoton_.

" _have a nice day, byun baekhyun! Today is your first day in us!"_ monolognya, jemarinya saling bertaut dan bertumpu pada batasan balkon salah satu apartemen yang terletak di _new York._

" _baekhyun, finish your breakfast!"_

" _yes, mor*"_ ia beranjak dari balkon, menuju ke arah dimana suara tersebut terdengar; meja makan.

"jangan pergi sebelum sarapanmu selesai, _sweetheart"_ seorang wanita dengan aksen korea yang sedikit limbung sedang menuang sereal anjing ke mangkuknya.

" _don't say any words in korea, mor. It sounds weird"_ baekhyun _rolling eyes,_ ya, wanita yang dipanggil _mor_ adalah ibunya _;_ ibu tirinya, wanita berkebangsaan amerika, bermata hijau, baik hati, tidak seperti ibu tiri di cerita dongeng yang jahat dan _heartless._

" _i'm on my way, honey. Stop mocking at me"_ wanita itu tertawa, bahasa korea sulit sekali baginya, menikah dengan orang korea selama 2 tahun belum cukup untuknya mendapat aksen korea, _well_ , bahasanya pun memang sulit kok.

"baiklah, _mor_ sayang" mereka duduk berdampingan, membicarakan hal-hal bodoh dengan bahasa yang bercampur sambil menikmati _cereal_ pagi mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang menikmati semilir angin malam di musim panas, seperti biasa, balkon adalah tempat kesayangannya, _mor_ nya sedang pergi bertemu teman-temannya, _appa?_ Sedang di _swiss_ urusan pekerjaan.

Ia hanya memandang kota _new York_ yang terlihat indah di malam hari, dari balkonnya, di lantai 21, lampu jalan dan pencahayaan dari mobil-mobil yang lalu lalang, serta suara riuh dari bawah sana terdengar menyenangkan, padahal balkonnya tidak menatap langsung ke _main avenue,_ hanya salah satu cabang dari jalan utama, tapi riuhnya sangat terdengar.

 _New York_ tak jauh berbeda dari seoul, gedungnya tinggi, lampu menghiasi setiap malam, baekhyun tidak bisa melihat lukisan alam yang indah, di depannya hanya ada gedung berwarna abu-abu dengan beberapa balkon,

Ia menyipitkan matanya, mefokuskan Kristal coklatnya pada satu titik yang terletak tak jauh darinya, tepat di depan balkonnya, mungkin 1 lantai dibawah apartemennya, seorang pria dan wanita yang sedang bercumbu di balkon?

Jangan bilang baekhyun mesum, penerangan dari balkon itu sendiri yang membuat mereka terlihat jelas, sang wanita sedang duduk di ujung pagar balkon, _okay,_ mungkin bersandar, dan yang lelaki mengapit wanita itu, mereka terlihat seperti,

Bercumbu?

Sial.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, adegan tidak senonoh itu masih berlangsung, _well,_ sebagai warga korea, hal tersebut adalah hal yang sedikit, _err,_ illegal, maksudnya kamu tidak bisa melihat hal seperti itu di korea.

Dan bodohnya baekhyun masih tetap menatap mereka, seakan dua manusia itu benar-benar film porno berjalan.

Baekhyun jauh dari sadarnya, masih tak bergeming dengan adegan _live_ yang berjarak kurang lebih 5 meter dari rumahnya, sampai ia tidak sadar sang lelaki melambaikan tangannya kearah dirinya.

 _What the?_

Mata baekhyun membulat, pria itu melambaikan tangan padanya, baekhyun menoleh ke seluruh arah, mencari apa ada orang lain selain dirinya di antara balkon-balkon itu, hanya ada dirinya, _well,_ ada sih, lelaki yang sepertinya _early 40's_ berjarak 4 balkon dari dirinya, tapi kan pria yang masih bercumbu itu melihat kearah sini, baekhyun menunjuk dirinya, kemudian sang pria di seberang sana masih melambai lalu berbincang sedikit dengan wanita yang dicumbuinya tadi.

Wanita tersebut masuk, tapi pria itu masih di tempat yang sama,

" _hey!"_ suaranya tidak begitu keras namun cukup terdengar bagi baekhyun, sekarang ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pria pecumbu itu, ia bukan orang _western,_ wajahnya sangat asia, matanya besar dan kupingnya agak lebar seperti animasi _dumbo_ yang dulu sering ia tonton.

" _can you turn your light on?"_

Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya, suara bising dibawah sepertinya masih riuh saja, lalu ia membuat _gesture_ mengisyaratkan ia tidak dapat mendengar pria itu.

" _your light! Turn it on! Light! On!"_ pria di seberang itu menunjuk lampunya kemudian menunjuk baekhyun, okay, ia mengerti sekarang, baekhyun menekan tombol saklarnya, kemudian lampu balkon itu menyala, pria itu tersenyum,

" _asian?"_ Tanya pria itu dari sebrang, _sungguh deh,_ suaranya tertumpuk dengan bising-bising dibawah.

" _yes! Perhaps you too?"_ baekhyun setengah berteriak dan membentuk _gesture_ menunjuk pria pecumbu itu,

" _I'm Korean!"_ sahut pria di ujung sana,

" _me too!"_ baekhyun berbinar, di kota _new York_ yang segini besar ia bertemu dengan pria yang satu kampung halaman, _well,_ walaupun pertemuannya agak aneh.

Terdengar suara bell berbunyi dari luar apartemen baekhyun, oh mungkin _mor_ sudah pulang,

" _I have to go!_ senang berkenalan denganmu!" baekhyun pamit, ia bahkan hampir melupakan fakta bahwa lelaki itu tadi bercumbu dengan seorang wanita.

Sementara, pria di seberang sana tersenyum, "aku belum tahu namanya" ia mematikan lampu balkon, lalu menyusuri jalannya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

.

.

" _who are you talking to?"_ ibunya masuk, melepas _high heels_ nya,

"seseorang di ujung balkon sana, ia orang korea" baekhyun memandang _mor_ nya, ia mulai harus terbiasa dengan segala budaya _western_ kan?

"hati-hati dengan siapa kamu bicara, _peanut"_ ibunya mengelus puncak kepala baekhyun,

" _good night, baekkie, sleep tight"_ lalu menciumnya sebagai perpisahan, ia mengangguk,

" _good night, mor"_ dan tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mengikat tali _roshe run_ nya, pagi ini ia ingin lari, membugarkan badannya, ia masih sedikit _jetlag_ akibar penerbangan jauh korea-amerika.

" _mor!_ Aku pergi dulu ya" baekhyun berteriak dari pintu depan, lalu berjalan menuju _lift,_ bersama 1 remaja perempuan yang mungkin seusianya dan seorang pria berpakaian santai _._

Ia keluar dari _lobby_ apartemen dan berjalan keluar, suasana pagi tidak terlalu ramai, ia memasang _headset_ dan mengaktifkan _nike run+_ kemudian mulai pemanasan lalu _jogging._

Ia berlari mengitari apartemennya sampai ia mencapai sebuah taman yang cukup ramai dan—

" _hey, balcony guy!"_ –dikejutkan oleh suara berat dan sentuhan pundak, baekhyun menoleh, dan menangkap sosok lelaki yang semalam _ehm,_ bercumbu di balkon apartemen.

" _uh-hey"_ sahutnya kikuk,

"kamu yang kemarin di balkon kan?" pria itu mengeluarkan bahasa ibunya, membuat baekhyun tersenyum menampakkan gigi-gigi cemerlangnya,

"ya, dan kamu yang semalam, _uh, making out_ di balkon kan?" tanyanya ragu.

Pria itu tergelak, " _yes I am"_

"aku chanyeol, dan ini monggu" ia mengulurkan tangan besarnya, dan disambut oleh baekhyun, melirik kebawah seekor anjing berbulu coklat sedang duduk manis.

" _uh—_ aku baekhyun, byun baekhyun"

"wah byun, aku park" lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, sedikit _creepy._

"senang bertemu denganmu, chanyeol"

"senang bertemu denganmu juga" baekhyun tersenyum, membentuk _eyesmile_ yang membuat chanyeol merasakan hantaman pada detak jantungnya.

"mau jalan bersama?" chanyeol menawarkan, kemudian menunjuk ujung taman yang terletak masih agak jauh.

"mungkin?" dan menurut chanyeol itu adalah suatu jawaban positif yang berarti 'iya'

Mereka mulai berbincang, mencari topic pembicaraan yang tidak teratur, menyusuri taman kota yang mulai padat.

"jadi kamu kuliah?"

"hm, begitulah, kamu?" mereka mengitari taman yang agak luas sambil berbincang tentang apapun yang bisa mereka jadikan topic.

" _master degree._ lalu kamu kemari untuk liburan?"

"ya, sebenarnya mengunjungi mor dan appa"

sampai ketika ada seekor anjing _golden retriever_ berlari kearah baekhyun,

" _hua!"_ baekhyun kaget dan melompat kesisi chanyeol, tak sengaja memegang lengan kiri pria tinggi itu,

" _uh, sorry"_

" _it's okay, baekhyuna"_ sebelum baekhyun melepas gengaman tangannya, seorang wanita dengan baju aktivis mendatangi mereka,

" _hello there! Are you a couple?"_ tanyanya dengan binar bahagia,

" _I want to give you this, come and join us for LGBT campaign, our stand right in front of that big tree"_ sambungnya, sambil memberi selebaran,

" _but, we're not a coup—"_

" _hey! It's okay, LGBT is legal now, have a nice day! God bless both of you!"_ sang wanita melangkah pergi setelah memberi selebaran yang ntah berisikan apa, tangannya melambai girang kepada mereka,

"wanita itu mabuk ya?" baekhyun bermonolog.

" _well, welcome to US, baekhyuna"_ chanyeol tergelak sambil merentangkan tangannya, sementara yang kecil menatapnya sinis, _hell ya,_ pria ini benar-benar deh.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun masih terlibat pembicaraan yang pangjang lebar, ketika yang lebih mungil itu melirik _swiss army_ nya,

"sepertinya aku harus kembali, _mor_ pasti menungguku" baekhyun mengadah, pria didepannya terlalu tinggi!

"ku antar, apartemenmu yang kemarin kan?" chanyeol mengedip sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum jahil, dan hanya mendapat tanggapan _rolling eyes_ dari pria di hadapannya.

"boleh"

"aku parkir tidak jauh kok, _leggo"_

.

.

.

Suasana didalam _audi a6_ itu sunyi, hanya ada suara deru mobil yang mengarah ke selatan dan sesekali deheman dan hembusan nafas,

Ya, dan sesekali grasak-grusuk dari monggu yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"apa kamu memang pendiam?" chanyeol membuka percakapan, jujur saja ia bukan termasuk orang yang pendiam, bahkan tergolong _petakilan_ di kalangan teman-temannya, ia biasanya suka membuat lelucon, sangat heboh, penggemar _pub_ dan _club_ beserta isinya, namun hatinya baik dan lembut, begitulah menurut pengakuannya sendiri.

" _uh-_ tidak juga" baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, suasananya terbilang _awkward_ dan baekhyun, _ehm,_ orang gila bila menyebut baekhyun pendiam, di fakultasnya, ia bahkan dijuluki _'baekkhos*'_ atau pembuat onar, berisik, dan jahil. Namun, ntahlah pertemuan aneh mereka membuat baekhyun menjadi tidak beringas seperti biasanya.

 _Typical_ yang mirip.

" _so, tell me baek"_ chanyeol menengokkan kepalanya ke samping, kemudian fokus kembali pada kemudi,

" _tell you what?"_ ia menyerit,

" _tell me about bisex"_

" _pardon me?"_

" _yes baek, bisex, what do you think about bisexual"_ chanyeol masih fokus pada jalanan,

" _uh- I don't know,_ maksudnya aku memang punya beberapa teman yang begitu tapi aku tidak tahu, _well,_ aku tidak masalah"

" _great, I'm a bisex"_

" _huh?"_ sial, orang disampingnya ini bicara apa, sih?

"kuulangi, aku seorang _bi,_ baekkie" baekhyun menatap baekhyun heran, lalu kenapa?

" _and I think I fall in love with someone"_

" _so?"_ chanyeol tertawa menggelegar,

"kamu benar-benar anak kuliah?"

Baekhyun menyerit, ya tentu saja, memang untuk apa berbohong? Dasar pria aneh.

"baiklah, maafkan aku, tidak apa, mungkin lain kali" dan wajah chanyeol kembali datar menatap jalanan.

Kemudian hening kembali.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya, baru saja ia pulang dari mengantar baekhyun,

"hampir saja" kemudian ia masuk kekamar, mererebahkan dirinya pada ranjang empuk, besok senin, dan ini musim panas, _great._ Berarti libur panjang dan ia bisa mengambil waktu liburannya untuk bekerja _part time._ Bukan, chanyeol bukannya kekurangan biaya, ia hanya senang melakukan kerja semacam itu, yang membuatnya belajar bagaimana mendapat uang sendiri, selama ini orang tuanya mengiriminya banyak fasilitas, dan ia sesekali ingin merasakan rasanya _part time job. Well, coffee shop_ tidak buruk.

.

.

.

" _mor?"_

" _yes, baby,_ kau sudah pulang. Lama sekali, _where have you been?"_ ibunya sedang bermain dengan mongryong, anjingnya yang ia beli di US 1 tahun lalu,

"pergi bersama tetangga depan" ia duduk di sofa, memperhatikan ibunya dengan seksama,

"siapa? _James?"_

" _nope,_ orang korea, chanyeol" baekhyun mengeluarkan _console game_ nya, kemudian menyalakan benda persegi itu,

" _mor_ tidak tahu kita punya tetangga korea" ibunya menatap heran, setahunya disebelah kanan ada james dan keluarganya, lalu sebelah kirinya _karen grandma,_

"bukan tetangga satu apartemen, _mor._ Dia di apartemen depan" baekhyun mulai fokus pada _fifa_ nya, menekan tombol-tombol itu tanpa ampun, menimbulkan efek suara, _ctek ctek,_ yang makin lama semakin gila.

Sesekali dirinya menghalau chanyeol yang kurang ajar tiba-tiba merasuki pikirannya.

 **Tbc**

 _Soo, hello from the other sideeeee~ kao back with this repost fanfiction,_ mungkin beberapa dari kalian pernah membaca ff ini, tapi kemudian hilang ntah kemana, _it's because kao delete it for some reason hehe._

 _And now, this ff comeback with a little bit edit, and also longer than before~_

 _Hope you enjoy it guys~_

Jangan lupa baca ff kao yang lain ya, _such as_ verbal make out yang sudah fin, marvin gaye dan lost stars yang _on progress_ dan on my mind yang sebentar lagi _realese._

Doain kao juga ya sukses un dan semua-semuanya, lancar segala macem, and I'll be semi-hiatus huhu.

Oh ya dan, semoga kao bisa bikin lebih banyak ff chanbaek~

Add me on bbm: 51ACF615

Greet aja ya gausah malu, heheu

/don't forget to review and fav, also follow this ff/

Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Prev chap**

"bukan tetangga satu apartemen, _mor._ Dia di apartemen depan" baekhyun mulai fokus pada _fifa_ nya, menekan tombol-tombol itu tanpa ampun, menimbulkan efek suara, _ctek ctek,_ yang makin lama semakin gila.

Sesekali dirinya menghalau chanyeol yang kurang ajar tiba-tiba merasuki pikirannya.

.

.

.

 **Chap 2**

Chanyeol sedang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, membawa sepasang baju yang akan ia gunakan malam ini, _jeans_ gelap dengan kaus hijau serta _jacket jeans,_ kemarin ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi _light grey,_ menatanya turun, menutupi alis indahnya,

Mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar beberapa kali menandakan notifikasi, ia menyeringai. _Let's have some fun tonight._ Ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari apartemennya, berjalan tergesa untuk mengambil _audi_ berwarna perak, dan melaju 25 blok kearah timur.

.

.

Chanyeol berhenti disebuah rumah yang terdengar ramai, beberapa mobil terparkir di halaman rumah tersebut, _not a big party, but still ok._

Dan yang terpenting ada—

" _hey, handsome!"_

— _The most wanted girl-kendall jenner._ Yang melompat kearahnya, sehingga chanyeol harus mengendong wanita berbadan semampai itu didepan,

" _hello, sugar"_ kemudian mencumbu bibir tebal yang dilapisi _lipstick_ warna terang, tangannya menangkup gumpalan indah kendall.

Dan pria bermata hijau menghampiri mereka,

" _yo, bro. hella kitten"_

" _ayo, lesbo!"_ chanyeol tergelak, _jason,_ pria didepannya memang tahu cara bersenang-senang, termaksud menganggu acara bercumbu dengan _the hottest girl_ ini.

" _chan, I need some rough sex tonight"_ kendall berbisik ditelinga chanyeol,

" _oh god! Get a room please?"_ jason memutar bola matanya,

" _after I drink a several shots of whisky, maybe?"_ chanyeol mengerling pada kendall.

Mereka memasuki rumah besar milik salah seorang teman mereka, diikuti oleh Jason dibelakang,

Suara _dug-dug-dug_ dari dalam memenuhi telinga mereka, kendall turun dari gendongan chanyeol setelah ia melihat beberapa temannya yang memanggil, dan tentu sebelum pergi melumat bibir chanyeol dan mengingatkan tentang janji mereka.

 **Kaorie jung presents ©**

 **INADVERTENTLY MEET UP**

 **Cast: park chanyeol x byun baekhyun/ ChanBaek**

 **Genre: shou-ai, boyxboy**

 **Comedy-romance**

 **WARNING! Some part might contain mature content.**

.

.

Sementara baekhyun, memandang bosan jalanan di malam hari, kesehariannya di US hanya itu-itu saja, tidak ada kris si tampan, jonginnie, luhan yang menyebalkan, dan tidak ada suho yang dengan senang hati mentraktir mereka.

Ia menatap balkon chanyeol, apa pria itu pergi? Tirai rumahnya tertutup dan lampunya mati, sepertinya pemiliknya sedang pergi, ia menghela nafas, sial ia rindu seoul.

Kemudian ide cemerlang melintas diotaknya, ia mengambil ponselnya, membuka aplikasi dan mendial _video call¸_ masih jam 10 malam disini, berarti di korea jam 9 pagi.

" _byun baekhyun!"_ seseorang memekik di ponsel baekhyun,

"luhan! Aku merindukanmu!" baekhyuun heboh,

" _hello, byun"_ suara berat terdengar dari samping luhan,

"kris!" baekhyun tertawa, ya tuha, ia rindu semuanya.

"bagaimana amerika?" luhan bertanya antusias,

"tidak ada kalian! Sepi, aku rindu seoul. Bahkan dihari pertamaku disini, aku melihat seseorang sedang bercumbu di balkon apartemennya!" baekhyun berjengit mengingat kejadian bodoh itu,

" _well, welcome to us baek!"_ kris menimpali sambil tertawa,

"dimana suho dan nini?"

"mereka baru saja pergi untuk membeli makan! Cepatkan pulang baek, kami merindukanmu" luhan melankolis, mempoutkan bibirnya,

"tunggu aku minggu depan ya!"

…

Setidaknya baekhyun punya acara lain yang membuat rasa rindunya terobati,baekhyun memang tidak lama di amerika, hanya sekedar liburan 2 minggu, dan kembali ke seoul.

.

.

.

Matahari menyongsong tinggi, baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, semalam ia terlalu asik berbincang dengan teman-temannya via video, sampai lupa waktu dan akhirnya tidur larut malam, bahkan hampir pagi.

"sayang, ada teman koreamu" ibunya masuk,

" _who?"_ siapa bertamu pada jam 10 pagi,

" _perhaps…"_

" _park chanyeol,_ sayang" ibunya bersandar pada pintu,

"ah! Ya _mor,_ terima kasih" dan baekhyun panic, ia belum mandi masih berantakan, akhirnya ia berlari ke kamar mandi, menggosok giginya dan menggunakan beberapa semprot parfum, ia berjalan ke ruang tengah, dimana chanyeol sedang duduk sambil berfokus pada _iphone_ di genggamannya,

"chanyeol?" baekhyun menatap ragu,

"oh, _hello, baekkie"_ chanyeol berdiri, sial. Chanyeol sangat tampan, ia menggunakan lengan _sleeveless,_ dan _denim_ selutut, _snapback_ nya berwatna merah ber _list_ biru tua, menutupi helaian rambut ambu-abunya. _Uh._

"ada apa?"

"hanya mampir" ia tersenyum menampakkai gigi-gigi bersihnya,

" _huh?"_

"hello chanyeol! Kamu teman baekhyun ya?" dan ibunya muncul dari dapur,

" _mor, I told you to stop using Korean"_ baekhyun _rolling eyes,_

" _yes, ms."_ Chanyeol tersenyum canggung,

"dia ibuku, yeol" terang baekhyun.

"oh, hai ibunya baekhyun!" chanyeol tersenyum lebar, membuat ibu baekhyun tersenyum ramah dan mereka berjabat tangan heboh.

Tak lama ibu baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam, membersihkan rumah, dan banyak yang harus dilakukan olehnya.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah tak lagi canggung pun mengobrol di ruang tengah, membicarakan hal hal menyenangkan, hingga ibunya memanggil,

"baekkie! Ajaklah chanyeol untuk makan siang bersama" baekhyun memngguman malas,

"kamu mau?" Tanya baekhyun,

" _why not"_ kemudian mereka tertawa dan masuk lebih jauh ke dalam apartemen.

.

.

.

Chanyeol asik bermain dengan di apartemen baekhyun hingga malam, ia harus pamit karena belum memberi makan anjing _golden retriever_ nya, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain _console game,_ bercerita tentang masa kecil, dan lainnya. Baekhyun mengantar chanyeol ke depan pintu apartemennya,

"terima kasih sudah berkunjung" baekhyun tersenyum,

" _you're welcome, baekkie._ Maaf sedikit membuat rumahmu mendadak ramai"

"tak perlu sungkan, aku kesepian dirumah"

"dan aku baru tahu kau memiliki pribadi yang menyenangkan dan berisik" chanyeol tertawa,

" _well,_ kau juga"

"uhm— _baek, i want to ask you something"_ air muka chanyeol berubah serius,

" _perhaps, a date?"_ chanyeol menatap iris coklat baekhyun,

" _uh? Pardon"_ baekhyun merona dengan pria di hadapannya, ntahlah ini pertamakalinya ia diajak kencan dengan pria. Tidak, ia bukannya _homophobic_ atau apapun itu, hanya baru pertama kali, dan ia kaget.

" _well, would you like to go on a date with me?"_ chanyeol mengulanginya, menyesapi bagaimana jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti terpacu, aliran darahnya merambat ke pipi pria didepannya, membuat chanyeol gemas dengan pria bersurai pink itu.

" _maybe? I mean- this is my first time to go on a date with a boy"_ baekhyun menunduk, pipinya benar-benar panas dan sesak, dia sangat sesak nafas, terlalu banyak bunga yang memenuhi rongga paru-parunya.

" _see you tomorrow baekkie! 5 pm, I'll pick you up!"_ mata chanyeol berbinar, meninggalkan baekhyun yang membeku di depan pintu apartemennya.

Baekhyun masuk dengan wajah cerah bersemu,

" _it's like, someone asking you for a date, byun baekhyun" mor_ nya menatap baekhyun, mengerling,

" _mor! What should I do?"_ kebiasaan baekhyun saat sedang gugup, mengigit bibirnya.

" _as long as you happy, baby._ Kabar ini sangat menyenangkan untuk disampaikan ke pada ayahmu" ibunya mengedip.

" _mor! No"_ baekhyun menahan ronanya, jangan, ia belum siap, ia belum siap menghadapi sikap ayahnya yang kemungkinan _unpredictable._

.

.

.

Malam adalah tempat pengaduannya, dia tertalu berbunga hari ini, tidak seperti keseharian sebelumnya yang menikmati semilir angin di balkon, kini ia justru merebahkan dirinya pada ranjang empuk berwarna coklat pucat, menatap langit-langit kamarnya, semua seperti beraura pink, bahkan ia merasa ranjangnya lebih empuk, tidak. Baekhyun belum bisa memutuskan rasa apa yang ia batinkan tapi ia sungguh merasa senang dengan hal ini.

Karena baekhyun selalu senang diajak berkencan.

" _what should I do?"_ lagi, ia mengigit bibirnya, menahan senyum cemerlang yang sedari tadi tak pudar, berguling ke kanan kiri bak gadis remaja yang jatuh hati, ingatlah kau pria baek.

Ia mengambil ponsel, membuka aplikasi _skype,_ mendial para bocah idiot kesayangannya,

" _baekie!"_ jongin mergemuruh dari ujung sambungan,

" _my babe!"_ baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyuman cerahnya,

"ada kabar apa hari ini?" suho muncul dari sebelah jongin,

" _guess what? who's gonna be on date tomorrow?"_ baekhyun bergirang hati?

" _byun baekhyun?!"_ luhan memekik,

" _definitely yes!"_

" _green eyes?"_ mata jongin berbinar

" _I don't think so, maybe, redhead or blonde?"_ luhan menimpal,

"sepertinya pria dengan jambang atau om-om mesum" sahut kris asal, mendapat dengusan di seberang sambungan.

" _calm guys, actually,hm- a Korean boy?"_ baekhyun mengeluarkan _grin_ nya,

" _i told you, guys"_ kris hanya timbul suaranya, orangnya bahkan tidak terlihat di kamera,

" _woah!_ Siapa dia?" suho menimpal lagi, mereka bertiga- tanpa kris, senantiasa berebut _iphone,_ benda kecil itu harus rela berpindah-pindah atau bahkan menjadi rebutn karena memang _space_ nya yang kecil.

"park chanyeol, tetangga depan balkon yang pernah kuceritakan"

"yang kamu bilang _makeout_ di balkon saat pertama kali kamu sampai di _us?"_ jongin bersemangat.

"yasss!" baekhyun tertawa bodoh, ia bahkan hampir saja lupa kalau chanyeol pernah bercumbu dengan wanita _unknown_ di balkon apartemennya.

Cerita itu berlanjut menjadi sesi interogasi mengangkut park chanyeol si pria pecumbu, teman-temannya mendukungnya, walaupun pada awalnya ia memang tidak yakin, tapi respon mereka membuat baekhyun berbalik arah, toh tidak masalahkan menerima ajakan kencan, lagi pula hanya kencan, bukan menikah, dan satu kali kencan belum tentu akan berlanjut ke kencan-kencan berikutnya.

Sampai ia tidak sadar apa yang bisa timbul jika menerima ajakan kencan seseorang secara acak,

Apalagi jika itu seorang park chanyeol.

.

.

pagi itu suasana apartemen pria surai pink sangat berbunga—lebih tepatnya penghuninya. Masih dini hari saja baekhyun sudah bersiul-siul sambil merapikan meja untuk bersiap _breakfast, mor_ nya juga memberi kabar bahwa nanti malam ayahnya akan kembali, artinya hari ini terasa lengkap, _well,_ begitu pikirnya.

 _Mor_ hanya melihat baekhyun dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, sedari bangun tadi, baekhyun sudah terlihat cerah dan bersinar, dibalik fakta bahwa pria surai gulali itu belum mandi.

"sayang, berhentilah bersiul, kupingku bisa berdengung dengan suara oktafmu. " ibunya bergumam saat baekhyun masuk ke dapur, masih membantu menyiapkan _breakfast_ sederhana mereka.

Hanya dibalas cengiran bodoh byun baekhyun.

.

.

Sepanjang hari, baekhyun hanya melakukan aktifitas-aktifitas biasa, membantu _mor_ mencuci, memberi makan mongryong dan bermain _console game,_ hanya membunuh waktu sampai pada pukul 5, dimana chanyeol akan menjemputnya untuk kencan.

.

.

Baekhyun gusar,

 **04.49 pm**

Kalau chanyeol orang yang tepat waktu 11 menit lagi ia akan menjemput, baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, detak jantungnya begemuruh, ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kencan pertama ini, kemana mereka pergi, acara apa, pakaian apa yang cocok, ia hanya akan dijemput oleh chanyeol di apartemennya.

Baekhyun hanya mengunakan _jeans_ dan kaus dengan _snapback_ surai pinknya menyembul sedikit pada sela-sela membuatnya malah terlihat rancu,

Wanita atau pria?

Baekhyun duduk gelisah di _couch_ nya, badannya menegang saat mendengar bunyi bell,

" _baby! Chanyeol in front of the door!"_ ibunya berteriak ntah dari arah mana,

" _yes, I know mor!"_ ia berlari dan menarik nafasnya, menetralkan segala detak bodoh yang daritadi tak mau terkontrol.

" _heyya, yeol"_ baekhyun membuka pintu, dengan cengiran lebar, hingga matanya membulan sabit menimbulkan kesan _cute._

" _hey baek, you look amazing"_ dan chanyeol lebih _amazing_ di mata baekhyun dengan kemeja _navy_ kotak yang digulung dan _jeans,_ tidak, chanyeol _gorgeous._

" _so uhm-_ kita mau kemana?" baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, dia benar-benar _lost in chanyeol's eyes._

" _theatre?"_

" _wait a minute!"_ baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya kedalam rumah,

" _mor!_ Aku pergi!" dan menutup pintu apartemennya,

" _let's go"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di mobil suasana mereka telihat tidak canggung lagi, mulai berbincang tentang hal-hal mendasar perihal diri mereka masing-masing,

"oh! yang benar saja 25 mantan pacar?" baekhyun membelalak, selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar orang yang memiliki mantan pacar lebih dari 10, dan chanyeol barusan mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki 25 mantan pacar, dan 3 diantaranya ia pacari sekaligus. Rekor baru bagi baekhyun.

Dan sedikit kekhawatiran menyusup dalam relungnya.

" _I'm kinda bad boy"_ chanyeol tertawa, baekhyun memiliki ekspresi kaget yang sangat unik menurutnya,

"bagaimana denganmu baek?"

"ah-aku—"

"biar kutebak! 10?" chanyeol melirik baekhyun,

" _yeah,_ tidak juga-uh-4 mungkin?" baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, jujur saja ia bukan tipikal yang suka dengan hubungan macam itu, untuk masalah kencan mungkin sudah beberapa kali, tapi menjalin hubungan? _Nope._

" _well, hello "_ tawa chanyeol meledak, baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, apa yang salah jika dirinya benar-benar seorang perjaka-eh?

" _am I right, baek?"_ chanyeol melirik baekhyun horror, baekhyun tidak benar-benar perjaka kan?

" _uh-_ begitulah" Ia mengigit bibirnya, membentuk senyuman aneh yang membuat chanyeol semakin tertawa,

" _istg!_ Benar, kamu tinggal di korea" chanyeol melunak, menghapus jejak airmata tawanya,

"jadi ceritakan lagi"

" _huh?_ Apanya?"

"dirimu, baek. Aku mau tahu tentang dirimu lagi"

Dan mereka bercerita sepanjang perjalanan menuju _theatre,_ menceritakan hal-hal bodoh mereka, baekhyun mengerti, chanyeol orang yang sangat ceroboh dimasa kecilnya, banyak kejadian tolol chanyeol semasa kecil yang membuatnya tertawa terpingkal, bagaimana chanyeol dulu menganggap bahwa _zebra cross_ terbuat dari kulit zebra asli, dan percaya bahwa santa claus datang melalui cerobong asap sehingga ia meminta ibunya melebarkan cerobong asap agar paman santa yang gendut bisa masuk,

Dan banyak _terrible jokes_ yang mereka tertawakan sehingga sampai di _theatre._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun berlari menuju _counter_ popcorn, membeli popcorn caramel ukuran jumbo, membuat chanyeol tertawa bagaimana idiotnya ia meminta pada penjualnya untuk menambahkan perisa caramelnya.

Satu yang chanyeol tahu, baekhyun penyuka popcorn caramel, sangat suka, penggemar fanatik brondong jagung dengan rasa manis itu.

.

.

"bagaimana kalau _high line in meatpacking district? We can hang on there for a while"_

"ah ide bagus! Tapi-aku lapar" –lagi- chanyeol tergelak dengan betapa cerewetnya baekhyun, kalian tahu? Selama menonton tadi, baekhyun terus saja mengoceh perihal si pria bernama _eggsy_ dan masalah bokong puteri yang muncul di akhir film, bahkan ia masih saja mengoceh setelah mereka keluar dari _theatre_ hingga duduk di mobil sekarang ini,

"baek-"

"- _did you miss Korean food?"_ ia melirik baekhyun, mata baekhyun membola, tersenyum cerah dan dengan semangat membara,

" _absolutely yes!"_

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tergelak dengan ekspresi baekhyun. Pria mungil itu seakan _moodbooster_ yang handal, manusia disampingnya memiliki banyak ekspresi untuk setiap kalimat yang chanyeol ucapkan, dan itu menyenangkan, bagaimana melihat airmuka baekhyun yang berubah sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, tidak seperti chanyeol yang banyak menutupi hal-hal macam itu.

.

.

Mereka sampai di salah satu restauran korea, baekhyun mengirup aroma khas rempah yang menyengat, suasana di dalam cukup ramai, baekhyun rindu korea, dan jajanan korea.

Mereka duduk di depan kaca besar mengarah keluar, memilih berbagai menu yang membuat baekhyun tambah bersemangat, melihat binar mata _deep brown_ baekhyun membuat chanyeol tersenyum tipis, baekhyun kaya akan ekspresi, membawa kesan tersendiri, yang tak bisa ia temukan di para wanita amerika, membuatnya merasa seperti hidup, membangkitkan entah apa yang berada dalam dirinya, dan baekhyun,

Membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"chanyeol, kamu pesan apa?" suara baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan chanyeol,

" _uh? Bibimbap and ddakgalbi"_ chanyeol masih dalam fase _half-wakeup_ pasca lamunannya.

Sang waitress mencatat pesanan chanyeol kemudian pamit, dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"chanyeol, kamu melamun" baekhyun mengingatkan,

"ah ya, _your eyes baek"_

" _huh?"_

" _nah, I lost in your beautiful dark eyes"_ pipi baekhyun merona, ada apa? Kenapa chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?

 **TBC**

Hello guisee~ I just updated IMU, sorry for my semi-hiatus time, because there's a lot of 'job' that I have to handle with.

Don't forget to review, follow,and fav this fanfic!

Add me on bbm: 51ACF615

xx


End file.
